Wish Upon a Star
by arashi wolf princess
Summary: Ever since Naraku been defeated and the Well closing, Kagome wish to see every one again even Kikyou. She wishes a poem her mother use to tell her getting her wish to come true. Request fic for Darkangel048, rest of summary inside


****

Arashi: This is a request fic for Darkangel048. This will feature of Kikyou/Kagome pairing and this is completely au. There will be some ooc within the characters.

Disclaimer- Inuyasha and its characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi. I just write for fun which means I don't make a profit of this fic.

Summary-Ever since Naraku been defeated and the Well closing, Kagome wish to see every one again even Kikyou. She wishes a poem her mother use to tell her getting her wish to come true. Could the reincarnations take to seeing her again but this time in the time she's in and what about their loves?

* * *

Wish Upon a Star

Blue eyes stars into the black sky glittering with million of lights she knows is suppose to be there. Of course she could see more when she use to travel to the feudal era. Tears forms in her eyes as she thought of her dearest friends especially when Inuyasha with the last bit of his strength push her down the well knowing he won't make it or the others. He had this sad look before she disappear from sight. Even to this day Kagome isn't sure why he did it. Sure it has been two years since it happen so things do change

Sighing softly Kagome whispers the poem her mother told her as a child, "Star light star bright, the first star I see tonight, I wish I may, I wish I might, have the wish I wish tonight."

She close her eyes letting the tears she been holding back fall not seeing a comet streak across the sky. A single thought roam in her mind, 'I wish to see my friends especially Kikyou again to apologize.

* * *

"Kagome we have new neighbors. Let's introduce ourselves," Mrs. Higurashi replies finding Kagome staring at her plate of food.

Kagome only nod not paying much attention. She didn't have to look up to see the worried expression in her mother's eyes. She hates knowing the fact she's causing it. She pushes the chair back following the woman out the door of their home then head down the steps going down at least a couple minutes away where a house Kagome seen put up for sale many times finally been sold.

Her blue eyes widen seeing a familiar group before her. Two teens around her age arguing remind her of Kouga and Inuyasha. The one that could have been Kouga in this time period growls darkly under his breath only to stop at the sight of her. He tilts his head in confusion as the silver hair boy with black bangs glance at him with concern.

"What is it dude?" The silver hair teen asks softly.

"Doesn't see look familiar?" His friend reply getting the others to gaze at him with confusion then follow where he's look at.

Most of their eyes widen with recognition unsure how it can be their friend. Kagome heard a familiar voice making her mouth dry up, "Kagome is that you?"

"Ki…Ki…Kik…Kikyou?" Kagome stutter watching Kikyou smile warmly.

Kikyou bows in respect to Mrs. Higurashi getting the woman to like the teen. The woman smiles asking kindly, "You know each other then?"

Kikyou nods answering for the group, "Yes Kagome and I including the others go way back. It's please to meet you Ma'am."

The woman nod whispering to Kagome she'll see her later .Kagome nods as the others smile at her. The teen ask tears forming in her eyes, "Sango? Miroku? Shippo? Rin? Kouga? Inuyasha? Sesshomaru?"

Sango laughs rushing over to her friend and sister hugging her tightly telling her kindly, "We're all here Kagome. It's ok to cry."

Kagome nod hugging Sango tightly before going to all the others. It even surprises her when Sesshomaru hug her gently. She couldn't help but be glad all of the people she knows are in her time. She glances at Kikyou a few minutes before doing the most shocking thing. She rushes over to the raven teen hugging her before kissing her on the lips.

She ignores the others shock gasp. Inuyasha just smile knowing Kikyou is finally happy at last as Kouga wraps an arm around him making him blush. Kikyou stares at the shorter teen with a smile kissing her again glad to have her Kagome in her arms. Now thy can be together with no problems. Kagome smiles nuzzling against her glad she wish upon a star despite its something she hasn't done as a child but its worth it. She has her friends along with something else. She has someone that will love her as she is, Kikyou.

* * *

**Arashi: it's a bit of fluff with a splash of Kagome/Kikyou in her. Even a hint of Kouga/Inuyasha as well. I know it may be a bit short but hope many will like it. Please read and review.**


End file.
